Just In Time
by BlueFireIce
Summary: Sakura is about to end her life because Sasuke has left and has been gone far to long, or at least she thinks so. She writes a goodbye note to everyone. Will her SasukeKun come back for her?


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters on the show Naruto.**

The cool steel blade was cold against her neck. She wanted to badly to cut and she was going to but she was shaking slightly. She set down the blade and took out a piece of paper. She had to write a good bye note to everyone. Sakura had been depressed for years now. Sasuke has left to go kill Itachi and he left without a word to anyone. Sakura found a pen and started to write her good bye.

_Dear anyone who reads this,_

_I don't know if you care about me or not or if you just found my body but please give this note to someone who does care if you don't. I have decided to die the sinful way, killing myself. I have come to find that there is nothing left for me in this world. I have waited for years for Sasuke to come back. I just wanted him back. I didn't care if he loved me…well I did but still if he didn't I would still be glad that he was back. But he hasn't come back and I'm not sure that he ever will. So I have decided to take my life. I haven't seen my friends in over 2 months b/c I have locked myself up in this room. So here are some things I have to say to them._

_Naruto, you were a great friend you were there for me when I fell but this time I don't think you can save me. You helped me along the way from when we met to when we departed never to see each other again. You were a close friend of mine but I don't think I can die with you here._

_Rock Lee, I know you had a crush on me for sometime and it flattered me…in a way but I know that phase s over. I'm sorry to say I never liked you more than a friend. You were an ally to me and I thank you for being there for me._

_Kakashi- sensei I want to thank you for teaching me almost everything I know. It was fun being a student of yours and I still consider you my teacher to this day. I want to thank you for everything you did for me. It was great. Thank you Kakashi- sensei_

_Hinata, I'm glad you and Naruto are finally together. You guys make a great couple. You are cute together. I want to thank you for helping keep Naruto together when Sasuke, Kakashi-Sensei and I could not. You have helped me through some things and I am grateful to you._

_Ino, Yeah we were never friends after you found out I liked Sasuke. We became enemies of love and war but allies in battle. You are a good person even though you can be a great snob. If Sasuke comes back and I'm not here to see him then I wish you the best of luck with him. He's a tough one that he is. Also please tell him that I'm sorry for being a nescience to him. Thanks for being my friend when I was little Ino pig._

_Last but not least Sasuke, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I ever did to annoy you. I wish you were here to make it all better but you aren't and I don't think you are coming back. I have loved you all these years ever since I laid eyes on you and you never seemed to love me which is okay as long as you knew I loved you. You were a great teammate and I was just overjoyed when I realized you were to be on my team when we were young. You helped me through a lot and saved me from a lot and I am very grateful to you. Thank you Sasuke-kun…for everything._

_Sakura_

Sakura put the pen and paper down and once again picked up the steel blade and put it against her neck. Then she slowly decided to put it through her heart b/c she thought maybe then the pain might go away. She knew in her heart that one day she would see Sasuke again. She was about to shove the cold blade through her chest when a voice stopped her.

"Don't do it Sakura." The voice said. She recognized that voice and couldn't figure out who it was. She was probably hearing voices b/c she was about to leave the world forever but then the voice spoke again.

"I said don't do it Sakura. Put the blade down. You weren't meant to go this way." The voice said.

"Then what way was I supposed to go?" Sakura yelled. The person who held the voice walked towards her. Sakura now noticed that someone was actually there. She tried to see who it was but it was dim and hard to see also don't forget the tears she had been crying for so many hours. The person knelt down to her and She could now tell who it was. His voice was soft and saddened.

"I've come back Sakura." The man said and pressed his lips to hers. Sakura kissed back with all her might. Her Sasuke was back for her. They stopped kissing and Sasuke hugged Sakura close to him. Sakura dropped the blade and sobbed into Sasuke's chest.

"I've been waiting for you for so long Sasuke-kun." She sobbed piteously.

"Well it seems I came just in time." Sasuke said to her.

"Yes you did. Thank you My Sasuke-kun" Sakura said and gently kissed him.

"Thank you." She whispered again and fell asleep in his arms from exhaustion.

Well thanks for reading the story. Please review 


End file.
